My Seven Wishes : Before The Wish
by SandyChan29
Summary: Before the Wish, the boy used to live alone. In a lonely place between the stars and Earth. One day,when he woke up,a small petal appeared out of nowhere. Changing his life forever. Not only discovering about who he is, but discovering something he never knew he would have...Love..
1. Chapter : 0

Heavy breaths left my lips,and my throat felt as dry as a dessert.

Just a bit more...

My legs gave up on me, and I fell. The grass tickled,and scratched my face. Even my hands got scratched...

I stayed down. Closing my eyes for a bit.

It's useless. I'll never be able to leave this place.

This...This lonely place.

I sat up. Looking at the stars above me,my lungs still taking in as much oxygen as they could. I touched my chest,and felt my heart beating loud,and fast.

I felt my tears build up,and I sniffed. I bit my lip, to stop myself from sobbing.

But...

Why do I stop myself from crying?

It's not like anyone can hear me cry.

How can I be so dumb,to think anyone can ever be here. With me.

Accepting this sad reality,I opened my mouth and started shouting.

Mad beacuse I couldn't leave.

Sad because I was alone.

Desperate because I couldn't do anything.

I was born in a lonely place. A place between the stars,and the only place that brings me company...

Earth.

I don't have any memory on how I got here. But I was born alone. With no one.

I slowly turned to look at Earth. It shined beautifully. It's warmth felt likea hug of reassurance.

Like if shewas telling me to not cry. That I'll be fine.

But I can't be fine.

I felt my tears come back, and I covered my tear stained face.

"Someone...anyone.." I cried.

I cried looking at the beautiful planet filled with life,and warmth...the planet that I might never be able to touch.

"Save me..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hyung..."

"Yes Yoongi?"

"Why is it just you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know...just us in this lonely,boring place. Earth seems more...fun."

I chuckled,and gave a teasing smile.

"You want to have fun? I thought all you wanted to do is sleep,and lay on the groud." I said.

Yoongi huffed,and crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean Hyung. Ever since I was born here, you never really explained to me how I came to be. All you have said to me is'Hello,your name is Yoongi,my name is Jin,you were born in a boring place,and that's Earth,somewhere that you will never be able to go to.' Like,if I was suppose to know. But I don't."

I stared at Yoongi. I feared he was going to start bringing this up. Again. This is why I have been trying to distract him. But no. He is very stubborn.

That's one of the things I like about Yoongi. Ever since...that day,I have been amazed by Yoongi. He is so different from me. Both exciting,and nerve wrecking for me.

Humans are all different. Some get along..but others don't. That's what I feared about with Yoongi. What if he didn't like me? What if I didn't like him?

I tried to stay positive,as I started to get to know him. And I must say, I enjoy being with him.

He's very forward. He means what he says,and isn't afraid to say it. No sugarcoating. He expects the answer right then and there,and if not,he persists. Making him stubborn. He won't stop,until you finally say or do something. He enjoys just laying on the ground. He stares at the stars sometimes, but he is more interested in Earth. Like me.

But he also has different opinions. He sees the world different sometimes too. Which amazes me. Yoongi amazes me.

"Yaaa! Hyung!"

I jumped when Yoongi raised his voice. I guess I got distracted.

I raised my hands up in defense,as he scolded me for not listening to him.

"I-I'm sorry Yoongi." I apologised.

He pouted,and let himself fall back on the ground.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

I looked at him,and smiled softly.

"Do you hate this place Yoongi?" I asked.

He quickly nodded.

"Yeah. I hate everything about this place." He said.

"...do you hate me?" I asked.

I starred at him,and I was surprised when I saw a hint of emotion in his eyes. Hurt? Anger? Sadness?

"Why would you say that? I respect you Hyung. But that was just a dumb question." He said.

"Dumb?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dumb. That was a dumb question Hyung. Asking if I hate you..." He said. He sat back up,and I kept looking at him. Seeing how his cheeks turned a bit pink...and he turned away when he saw me starring.

"I don't...hate you Hyung. If I could,I would get us BOTH out of here." He mumbled.

He turned to look at me,and his eyes grew a bit.

"Wh-why are you crying?!" He asked.

Was I? I reached to touch my cheek,and felt a tear. I blinked feeling my vision getting blurry.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Yoongi asked.

"N-No." I laughed. Making him even more confused.

"B-But you're crying! Humans cry when they are sad!" Yoongi said.

"Well, some cry when they are happy. I'm happy right now, cause I know you care about me. I was scared you would hate me." I admitted.

"Wh-y-you are really acting weird today, Jin Hyung." Yoongi said. He laid back down on the ground,and I laughed.

"I'm glad you're here with me Yoongi." I said.

Because of him...I have changed. Everything about me has changed.

He makes me feel likea human. Yoongi is what humans call afriend.

But he has become even more to me,as time passes by.

I let myself fall on the ground too. Laying beside him.

We both looked at the stars,and I smiled.

"I...I'm glad you're with me too Hyung.." Yoongi mumbled.

He's not only my friend.

Yoongi has become my brother.


End file.
